


We Will Percival

by borqui_l



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borqui_l/pseuds/borqui_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While preparations for a mission are underway, George misspeaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Percival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themerlinfamily](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=themerlinfamily).



> The headcannon is Geena's so thank you for that :)  
> Also thanks to Taelor and Lupe for editing/betaing this fic ilysm  
> Enjoy!

There is a traitor amongst us,”  
All the knights seemed on edge. They always did when Leon said those six words.  
“Let me guess, they’ll ride out at dawn, come back, and find nothing,” Sefa muttered under her breath so only Kara and Freya could hear her.  
“We must find this traitor at once,” replied Kara, in synch with Elyan, rolling her eyes mockingly.  
“I’ll take a patrol out at dawn,” added Freya, speaking along with Arthur.  
The three girls collapsed into silent giggles in vain attempt not to disturb the knights, who were now pouring over a map.  
“You really should be quieter!” exclaimed George. He joined them in their new job of getting the armor and chainmail ready for the next day. “They really do protect us. As correct and funny as you are, don’t mock the knights so much. They are strong as iron…”  
“And as perfect as a newly polished sword, yes, we know” finished Sefa.  
The four of them laughed at George’s old metal analogy and went into the castle to finish their preparations.

 

Later that day, Kara, Freya, Sefa, and George were at the training field. Deprived of any more armor to clean, the four of them decided to have a bit of fun. George and Sefa would go and distract a few of the knights so Freya and Kara could use their magic to get their swords stuck, pull on their chainmail, or even pull down their pants (although this was reserved solely for Gwaine). They had a great deal of fun, and it entertained them for the whole training session. This earned them a disapproving look from Gaius and some enthusiastic help in their attempts from Merlin.  
“Fall in!” called Arthur.  
The servants and the knights gathered. As Arthur spoke, Merlin and the knights paid rapt attention as the other servants tried not to roll their eyes, hearing the same speech once again.  
After Arthur finished his inspirational speech, they all decided to stay on the field to relax before leaving on their mission the next day. Elyan and Leon were in deep discussion about swords, Arthur had Merlin doing some pointless chore (“Are you really that incompetent Merlin?”), and Sefa, Kara, George, Freya, Gwaine, and Percival were having their own discussion about the traitor.  
“I wonder who it could be,” said Freya “It can’t be a powerful sorcerer because Merlin would’ve… er… I mean Arthur would have found them by now.”  
“It could be Cenred again,” suggested Kara “We stopped him last time, but he’s not the kind of man to give up when he really wants something.”  
“Somehow I doubt it,” replied Sefa “The traitor is here, and Cenred isn’t stupid enough to have a spy here so soon after his loss.”  
“Well obviously it must be a lady trying to infiltrate the knights,” joked Gwaine, “We’re just so irresistible!” He swept his hair away from his face and Percival let out his warm, booming laugh.  
“No matter what, we will stand strong,” started George, “We have the best knights in the land and the citadel is impenetrable!” George started animating more “We have faced armies and creatures and sorcerers and yet we still pull through! There have been greater threats, and there will be more, but we will prove, like we always have, that WE WILL PERCIVAL!!”  
Everyone fell silent. Gwaine started to laugh and soon the others joined him. Percival was turning pink and looked quite uncomfortable.  
“I… I meant to say preserve…” sputtered George, but no one listened to him.  
To both Percival and George’s embarrassment, Gwaine had taken note of Percival’s reaction and continued to use the phrase often. It did indeed preserve (Percival).


End file.
